


Fire and Blood

by RavenFire2908



Series: The Reign of Fire and Blood [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Corruption, Demon Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Fire Powers, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mind Manipulation, No beta we die like illiterates, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Eggpire, bad is sapnap's father, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Sequel to: The prince clothed in blood vinesCorruption runs deep, and sometimes it is too late to apologize. But the consequences will always find you. Especially when those consequences are the prince of fire himself.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Reign of Fire and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177784
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I fricking did it ya'll!

_ They abandoned you, didn’t they? _

Sapnap shifted, shrugging off a vine draped over his shoulder. “They didn’t-” He paused, frowning opening his eyes slowly. His red surroundings reminded him of the Nether, the heat comforting around his body; like a permanent hug.

_ Then where are they? _

Sapnap looked away, the Egg laughed in his mind. 

The Overworld had always been cold, despite his own body heat being much higher than others. The Overworld felt cold. 

The Egg was warm. The pulsing vines covering him like a blanket felt familiar, like the Nether. Like the warm stream of lava, the smaller vines tingled like when he would put his hand in the fireplace as a child, the flames licking on his fingertips. 

_ I would never abandon you. _

Sapnap nodded softly, swallowing a bile in the back of his throat.

_ I will keep you warm. _

Sapnap believed it.

\--------------------

Bad closed his eyes and listened, counting softly to ten before he heard the door on the second floor open; creaking softly followed by a small ‘oh no’. Bad suppressed his giggle as the patter of small feet closed in on the stairs. Bad turned from where he sat at the bottom of the stairs, meeting the wide obsidian eyes of his toddler son. 

Sapnap froze in place, teether in his mouth and his panda in his arms. “Dad!” He shouted, the teether falling from his mouth, bouncing down the stairs, Sapnap gasped and covered his mouth. 

“Sapnap, you’re supposed to be in bed,” Bad said, rising from his spot; he picked up the teether, wiping it over. 

“But there monster!” Sapnap said, pointing to his room. Bad knew there was no monster, his nightlight was enough to keep mobs away, but not imaginary mobs apparently. Bad sighed, climbing the stairs and picking up the small boy. “Footsies owies,” Sapnap muttered, taking the dirty teether from Bad’s hand and putting it back in his mouth; the small fangs grinding against the soft plastic.

“Your footies hurt?” Sapnap nodded, lifting his bare foot to show. 

The underside of Sapnap’s feet was scarred; light skin tissue weaving across the skin like a spiderweb. The mistake of walking barefooted in soulsand. The boy couldn’t walk for long periods of time before the skin ached under pressure.

Bad hummed, walking into the small bathroom. Sapnap sat on the sink counter as Bad dug through the medicine cabinet, finding a small tube. “Clean your teether?” Bad asked as he smeared the salve on the scarring. Sapnap nodded, putting his teether under water before popping it back into his mouth with a smile. “Good job.”

Sapnap rested on his shoulder as the two came back into the toddler’s room, no mobs to be seen. The nightlight was on. “Monster?” Sapnap whispered.

“There is no monster, Sappy,” Bad reassured, “No monster could ever get past me to hurt you,” He pulled the covers over his son, panda cradled in his arms.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\---------------------------

Bad blinked awake, a wet trail down his cheeks. Sitting up in his bed, he shook his head. It was just a dream… or a memory more specifically. But his breath hitched as if it had been a nightmare.

Standing up, he quickly equipped his armour, forgetting his helmet in the process, and stormed from his room. The bloodlines greeted him with a welcoming hum, almost like the purr of a cat. He stalked towards the Egg’s layer, the vines growing from vines to roots as he closed in; the golden pulsing of light from the roots illuminating his path.

The Egg’s layer laid as he had left it, the roots reaching across the room and into the walls, spreading around the SMP. Ant lurked on a root hanging from the ceiling, greeting him with a nod as he approached.

Beside the Egg, laid a small nest; a cavern of roots and vines wrapping around creating a small dome. Bad pushes aside the loose ivy before the entry.

Sapnap rested against the back wall, his head tipped forward; held up by the vines around his head. He was covered in vines weaving together like a cloak. 

“Dad?” Sapnap whispered, glancing up with tired eyes.

“You didn’t get any sleep?” Bad asked, crouching down before Sapnap taking his chin in his hands. The dried blood flaked as he moved, Bad frowned, pulling a cloth from his pocket. The wounds on his son’s head had healed, the flow of blood had halted. Sapnap shook his head as his father wiped his face, wincing as he came too close to healing scars. “Did you have another nightmare?” He asked.

Sapnap nodded, “They left me again… You left too…”

“I would never, Sapnap.”

“I know,” Sapnap whined, the bloodvines shaking around him. “I know you wouldn’t, you and Skeppy and Ant and Punz! But… But I miss them…”

Bad shushed him, moving stray pieces of hair from his eyes, those obsidian orbs looked up to him; small blobs of tears resting in the corners. “Why? It’s not your fault they left, don’t feel for those who hurt you, Sappy.”

Sapnap leaned forward, resting his head on Bad’s shoulder. “I… I want-”

Bad hummed, hand rubbing circles into Sapnap’s back. “Do you want them to join us?” Sapnap nodded, “We can ask them…”

“And if they say no?”

“What do you want to do?”

Sapnap stayed silent for a moment.

_ Hurt them. _

_ They have hurt you. _

_ Repay the favour. _

Bad smiled as he felt Sapnap’s arms tighten around his torso, the Egg whispering to them. Sapnap’s shoulders hunched, and Bad knew his son enough to know exactly what he wanted. 

“Burn?” Sapnap whispered.

A drop of blood spread over his obsidian eyes as they closed slowly.

\-----------------------

Tommy struggled to keep up with Sam as the man borderline sprinted across the SMP, a sour frown on his face as he looked this way and that before running away in a different direction, Tommy pondered if his ragged breaths and wheezes as he caught up was the only thing holding him back from using his trident to travel.

“Who-” Tommy gasped, trying desperately to fill his lungs with air that didn’t feel like it was burning down his throat. “Who- exactly… are we looking for?”

Sam paused, foot tapping on the wooden path as he turned to Tommy. His eyes darkened and he bit his lip, “Puffy. She needs to know what happened to Sapnap, she-” He cut himself off, turning back to the path ahead, “Maybe she’ll know what to do…” He didn’t sound very hopeful, the low rise of his shoulders pulling further and further down as the two stood on the path unmoving.

“What could Puffy know about this?” Tommy asked.

“Puffy was once under the control of the Egg, she may know how to free Sapnap.” Sam answered, “She also knows Sapnap better than I do, Bad too for that matter. She’ll know their weaknesses.”

Tommy sucked in a deep breath, finally rising from his knees. “Then let’s find her.”

The day was fading when they first found Puffy passing through the newly rebuilt community house. The creeper practically stormed towards her, the man grabbing her by the biceps in a panicked hurry, Puffy let out a mere yelp before swinging her sword into Sam’s side, shaking him from his frenzy.

Tommy sprinted in from behind, halting as Puffy crouched over an overturned Sam on the ground, the sheep spewing out apologies. Tommy snorted.

“Oh my gosh! Sam! I am so sorry! I didn’t expect anyone to run at me like that!”

Sam groaned, “I’m okay, it’s my fault, I should’ve warned you.” He smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

“As pleasant as this is!” Tommy interrupted, the two adults snapping to him, “We have an issue!” 

Sam jumped to his feet, “The Egg has taken Sapnap!” Sam blurted, “Bad got Sapnap to join the Egg, I don’t- You know them better than I do and-”

“What…” 

Puffy’s whisper echoed louder than Sam’s ramble, her eyes fell in disbelief; wide as she turned from Sam to Tommy for confirmation. Tommy met her gaze, nodding once. A small sob fell from Puffy’s lips; gently she cradled her cheek as she looked away.

“His own son?” She whispered.

Sam stepped back and nodded, “I don’t know what he said to get Sapnap to join that thing, but he had the advantage by being his father.”

Puffy pushed her hair from her face, “Sapnap’s always been stubborn, he wouldn’t join just because Bad told him to.”

“What would make him join?” Tommy asked, “And how do you know this?”

“I used to babysit Sapnap when he was a child, he’s always been emotional and led with his heart,” She said, “His fire must’ve been dying,” She added in a low whisper as if the two couldn’t have heard her.

“So how do we stop him?” Tommy asked.

Puffy frowned and looked to Sam, Sam nodded, “It’ll be the last resort.” She said; letting Sapnap’s cryptic poison hang unsaid in the air. “We’ll get George, Quackity, and Karl, they know him quite well.” She nodded to herself as she went off, arms wrapped around herself.

“The last resort will kill Sapnap,” Sam said low, his eyes cast down as Tommy met his gaze.

Tommy’s eyebrows knit together in worry, there was no other way to stop Sapnap? Only death? What was he then? He questioned.

\-----------------------

Sam was pacing the living room when George finally arrived at the community house, the rebuilt one. The three didn’t take the news well. Karl, having his memories at the moment, couldn’t tear his eyes off the floor; pools of tears forming in his eyes. Quackity had turned away from the group, shoulders hunched and head hanging where he leaned speechlessly at the table. George had wrapped his arms around himself, eyes hollow as he slumped against the wall. 

“I know-” Sam started, “I know it’s hard but-”

George kicked out, pushing off the wall, “but what?” He hissed, “We let that stupid egg thing win? We can’t beat Sapnap.”

“The three of you are the closest people we have to Sapnap, we hoped you might know something that would help,” Puffy suggested, resting a hand on George’s shoulder. 

“The only one I know who can beat Sapnap in a fight is Dream!” George snapped, spitting Dream’s name throwing the room into silence. He sighed heavily, shifting on his feet before his arms gripped at his biceps; the blue t-shirt wrinkling under his tight grip. 

Karl slumped forward, hands rubbing into his tear-filled eyes; “It’s all my fault…” He whispered.

“No,” Quackity countered, “Karl, you can’t help the memory loss. I-”

“Stop blaming each other,” Tommy snapped, drawing the attention of the people in the room, “Listen, I don’t know Sapnap as well as you guys, but we just need to get him away from that Egg thingy! Right!”

Sam bit his lip, “You saw how he looked, Tommy. Bad took advantage of his own son in his moment of weakness…”

Huffing Puffy stomped her feet, “We’ll get Sapnap away from Bad and the Egg, that’s the main priority! We’ll-”

“Do you guys smell smoke?” Quackity asked suddenly. 

The group turned to the windows, wincing at the massive black cloud of smoke filling the sky.

“Isn’t that-” George started.

“That’s our house!” Karl shouted, taking off towards the smoke cloud. Quackity followed on his heels. The remaining four took a glance at each other before following, sprinting across the lake to the forest-side cottage.

Flames reached high into the night sky, the dark smoke blocking the stars. The wooden house was ablaze, flames having torn through a good portion of the walls, eating its way through the roof; walls were gone and the insides were following. 

Karl was on his knees, Quackity being the only one able to hold him from collapsing. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

“What happened?” Puffy cried, rushing towards the two. Nothing short of a rainstorm could dwell this fire.

The fiances were crying, holding each other close as their house burned before them, unable to salvage anything.

“We have to do something!” George shouted, rushing towards the flames. The flames burst as he closed in, almost reaching for him before he stopped short. Like tendrils they licked at his feet, tugging at his clothes. A pull in his stomach dragging him in, Sam grabbed him by the collar; throwing him back.

“We can’t! The fire is too big.” Sam said, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

The fire continued, hot and hissing at their feet. The little flower bed outside the kitchen window was only a remnant of ashes and dirt. Crackles echoed across the plains, bouncing off the trees in the distance. Wood collapsed inside the home, the fiances shuddering with every movement the flames made.

“All the memories,” Karl whispered to Quackity, “I don’t want to-”

“You’re not gonna forget,” Quackity said, tugging Karl closer, “I’m gonna-” He halted, his words vanishing into a hiccup as his sobs shook through his body. “I’m gonna make sure of it.” 

“Look!” Tommy shouted, pointing into the fire.

A shadow appeared in the ruins of the house, stalking through the flames unbothered by the heat or the burning. The figure was looming, hunched over; horns peeking from its head, a tail flickering where it stood, clawed hands flexing before it stalked into the light.

“SAPNAP!” Karl cried.

George grabbed Karl before the man reached forward, Quackity too stunned to move. Yanking Karl by the sweater, George barely managed to equip his shield before a blast of fire hit the wood.

Wincing as the wood and metal burned away before his eyes, Karl’s wide eyes of horror fell as the fire stopped. 

Sapnap stood back, lowering his burning hand as he glared towards them.

“S-Sapnap?” George called, throwing away the splinter remains of the shield. He’d only seen Sapnap in this form twice before, and it scared him every time.

Sapnap remained silent, his once obsidian black eyes were pierced with glowing red; like the veins of lava. His skin was darker, scaled, and his own veins glowed with flowing lava beneath the visible skin.

And the damned crown of thorns rested on his head, nestled between the horns; two pointing up and back, and two others curving from behind his ears to his chin. 

“Sapnap!” Puffy interrupted, both she and Sam had their shields raised towards the burning man. No, burning demon.

Sam inched closer to George, Tommy hiding behind the creeper as well. Puffy stood between Sapnap, Karl and Quackity.

Sapnap tilted his head back, the veins in his neck sticking out prominently as his neck rolled back before tilting forward. Fangs peeked out between his lips, spread wide into a smile.

“He-Hey guys!” His voice was hoarse, gravelled and dark. Foreign and unwelcoming. “You finally showed up, great!” His mockery joy was short-lived as he clasped his hands together, his smile shifting to a low frown.

“Skip the formalities,” Sam snarled, “What do you want?”

“Wait-” Karl tried, only to be stopped by Puffy shaking her head.

“Karl, Quackity, George… and Tommy I guess… You’re all welcomed to the new reign of the Empire.” His arms opened in the illusion of welcoming them. “Da- Bad himself has asked for your presence.”

“Sapnap doesn’t speak like that,” Quackity muttered, before shouting, “If you’re trying to impersonate my man you’re doing a piss job at it!”

Puffy stomped her hooved feet onto Quackity’s unguarded hand, “Can we not mock the literal fire demon before us for one minute!?” 

Sapnap’s shoulders sank, his open arms falling to his sides. His head tilted as if disappointed, “Puffy and Sam, you’re not welcome.” His voice was weaker this time, his fingers twitching and his eyes blinking. “It doesn’t like you-”

“Okay,” Sam started, “Sapnap, listen; we can help you.”

“HELP ME?” Sapnap shouted, “Oh as if I haven’t been needing help for the last weeks without notice, only now! ONLY NOW, when you see this new power as a threat! Then you offer your help!” Lava hissed on the ground as Sapnap spat it, each step towards them lighting the grass behind him ablaze.

George swallowed hard, “Sapnap,” He said, voice calm and disappointing, “You’re not one to be controlled. You think that Egg thing cares about you?” He snarled.

“It cares so much more than you do, George.” Sapnap spat back.

“Sapnap, I’m sorry!” Karl cried, “I’m sorry I forgot, I didn’t want to! I-”

“Save your begging,” Karl gripped the grass at his knees, fresh tears leaking from his eyes, his heart visibly breaking.

“Don’t say that!” Quackity defended.

“Like you’re any better,”

“Sapnap!” Puffy hissed, “They love you! They-”

“Love me!?  _ LOVE ME?! _ ” Sapnap shouted, “No one’s ever loved me! They wouldn’t have left me if they loved me!” 

The flames in the house crackled, reaching higher than ever before, almost reaching the clouds.

“You know that’s not true!” Karl cried.

“Isn’t it? Just days ago you didn’t even remember my name.” Sapnap fists shook, the flames on his hands growing, twisting from the warm combination of yellow, orange and red to a sinister blue; hotter and more deadly.

George drew a breath, sweat visible on his forehead, “We need to run,” He whispered, “That’s blue fire,  _ soul fire _ , if he hits us with that we’re good as dead.”

“You remember soul fire, George?” Sapnap drawled, his smile cruel and insane. “You remember how it burns you to the bone, eating your skin slowly until your soul flees your body.” He was uncomfortably close, each step spreading that deadly fire into the Overworld.

George sunk into himself, he’d seen Sapnap use soul fire, he’d heard those screams and seen souls flee their own body in horrid pain. He could still feel the mixture of the hot fire and cold soul on his neck.

It was one of the features Dream quite enjoyed playing with when he needed it.

Shaking his head, Sapnap halted, “If you’re not going to join the Empire-” He said, “Then you’re an enemy.”

Blue flames blasted out around them, Puffy and Sam’s shields smouldering to ash within seconds. Sam grabbed Tommy by his arm, Puffy dragging Karl and Quackity, George stood shell shocked for a second before turning to run.

Heavy metal hit his head, his vision blurred and turned black as he fell, witnessing the group flee across a river. Soul fire hot on their tails.

“You’ll like the empire, George,” He heard Sapnap say, “You’ll never feel abandoned again either.” The words blurred as the darkness fell over him, soul fire inches away from his limp body.

\--------------------

George was heavier than he remembered. Unconscious over his shoulder, a deadweight, and twitching in his sleep, Sapnap stepped down to the Egg’s nest. 

“Sapnap, you’re back!” Cheered Bad, opening his arms as he greeted his son. “Oh, and you brought George.” There was a twinge of disappointment in his voice, but Sapnap ignored it, favouring to bathe in the praise pulsing through the blood vines towards him. 

_ Well done.  _ The Egg praised.  _ You brought us another. _

Sapnap smiled nervously, lowering George off his shoulder, the man falling limply to the floor with a heavy thud. “I- I was going to get Karl…” He muttered, “I know you said something about him but- But Puffy and Sam got in the way. Tommy was there too.”

Bad’s clawed fingers caressed his cheeks, his thumb gracing over his skin carefully. “You did well, Sappy.” He praised. Pressing gentle lips to his forehead, “You did exactly as you were supposed to.”

The two turned as screaming echoed in the hallway, Ant coming into the nest; a trembling form dragging behind him. 

Tubbo.

Screaming and crying, the boy’s voice thin and hoarse. Bruising already formed on his arms, where he tugged on Ant’s wrist trying to escape the crushing grip. Bad loomed as the two approached, Tubbo’s limbs stiffening and his body shaking in fear as his screams died down, hoarse wheezes echoing into the room, his eyes cast on the unconscious George on the ground, surrounded by blood vines and red roots pulsing like a heartbeat.

The boy shook one more time before falling numb, either succumbing to his own fatigue or his own fear of the Egg. That and Sapnap was still in his demon form, something few saw twice without a painting of terror branded into their mind.

“This is wonderful,” Bad said, wrapping an arm over Sapnap’s shoulder, staring at the two new additions to the empire. Unwilling as they may be for now. “Come on, Sapnap, it’s late.” 

Punz and Ponk emerged from the shadows, picking the new prisoners up by the arms. Leverage and bait as they were.

Sapnap slumped in his nest of pillows and blankets, the vines covering the walls emitting a comforting glow as Bad sat down next to him on the bed, weapons and netherite armour were strewn about the room; Sapnap’s only connection to his life before the Egg picked him from the darkness.

“What do you have there?” Bad asked gently, seeing Sapnap silently staring into his hand. The boy opened his hand carefully, two golden bands rested in his scaled black hand. Their wedding bands. “Oh, my poor boy.” Bad pulled his son to his side, holding him close.

“They didn’t want me anymore…” Sapnap whispered. “They really did leave me…”

“My little prince of Fire,” Bad whispered. “You will always have your family.”

_ May the reign of Fire and Blood begin.  _ He heard the Egg pulse through the grounds of the SMP, feeling the thump in his head and through his spine until he believed it to be true.


End file.
